A drunk halfa,my alternate future self and Clocky
by Dani-LUFC
Summary: Danny's drunk,Dan's hyper,Clockwork's not sure what to do and Tucker and Sam ran out of ideas a while ago. This is what hyperness and lack of sleep does to your brain...Enjoy. Probs 4 or 5 chapters.Dani too shows up in later chapters.


Disclaimer:I do not own Danny phantom. If I did there would be another series! Enjoy and this was a completely random idea. 'Tis what hyperness and lack of sleep does to ya.

" Danny,get down from there !" I shouted. My black bob of hair was tucked out of my eyes and I wore a black jacket along with my usual outfit. Danny was flying high above me holding a tinted bottle in one hand. He wobbled dangerously as I looked on ,annoyed. After all I could hardly reach/fly up and get him.

"I don't have to do what you say. I'm the Halfa." He announced proudly. The effect was ruined because he slurred and dropped the bottle to the ground,smashing it onto the pavement. Ok so time for plan B. Call Tucker. I rang him and ten minutes later he arrived.

"What happened?" He asked in awe. Then he burst out laughing! I hit him on the back of the head and scowled. This was so _not _funny. Danny was drunk! And badly too.

" Plasmius has a teddy bear and it's name is Pookie!" Danny loudly announced for everyone to hear. Even I couldn't help but laugh at that. He grinned like a child and clapped slowly before making a ' peace ' sign with his left hand.

" How do we get him down?" I pondered. Danny was now mumbling in-audibly to himself as he hovered over the lamp-post.

Tucker shrugged. Neither of us had come up with an idea even after another twenty minutes of brainstorming.

" I tried telling ,asking,pleading and downright ordering him down but he didn't listen!" I fumed. Tucker was currently coaxing Danny down. Or rather he was trying to.

" If you come down you can have another bottle of vodka." He promised.** (A/N It was the only thing I could think of that would get a ghost a half ghost.)** Danny's eyes widened. He drifted down a bit. Now he was a little bit above our heads.

" If you answer me one question then I'll come down." He replied,eerily.I rolled my eyes.

"What question?" I sighed. He laughed,drunkenly and almost body-checked the ground but hovered back up at the last second,giggling like a five year old the whole time.

" What is it if my evil future self kills me,murder or suicide?" He whispered,then burst out laughing. To be honest that was a bit confusing.

" It's suicide because I'm going to murder you!" I hissed. He grinned insanely then shook his head.

" I'm not coming down now!" He teased,sticking his tongue out at us. I sighed angrily then tried to grab one of his sneakers. Still grinning insanely he dodged out of the way.

"Ah,ah ah. I'm staying up here." Danny smirked. God why did he have to sneak into Vlad's office? The older halfa had been stupid enough to leave a bottle of mixed Vodka,Gin and cola out on the desk. Why was beyond us but he still shouldn't have. Danny found the tinted bottle on the desk and being Danny he decided to try it. Half an hour ,twenty youtube moments,eight awakards blushes and a couple of laughs had lead to our current circumstances. Danny had finally changed back to his human self. But there was a slight problem. He was now sat on top of the builiding ,drunk and wobbling dangerously on the edge.

" Tucker! Danny's going to fall!" I yelled. Tucker looked up and gasped. We were entirely stuck. Jazz ,Mr and Mrs Fenton had gone to a ghost hunters convention ,Vlad was doing business in the ghost zone and there was no-one else that could help. were stuck with a _very _drunk halfa in the middle of the night. What else could go wrong?

Looking back I really shouldn't have said that. A million of other things could have gone wrong. And they did. The first thing to go wrong was funny. The police showed Danny had changed back into his Phantom form before they arrived,claiming it made him feel "Superhero-ey". The luminos colours that came from their headlights shone in our eyes. Well all of us except Danny's. He was still perched on the roof and therefore above the blinding rays reach.

"Heey. It's the guys with the guns. Looks like they're here to kill me again. Well ,we'd best be going." Danny snorted. The police were confused and one put his gun back in the holster before walking over to the car and radiong the station.

" No,Mike I'm not kidding. The ghost kid is drunk. Completely wasted. I know right!" He boomed. I glared at him and he looked away. My violet eyes were strange to most and frightening to the rest. Luckily this guy found them frightening. He put the radio away and came back over to us.

" Look we have to either take him to the station because he's drunk and underage not to mention a ghost or leave him but if we leave him we have to know he's not going to hurt anyone." He announced. I guess that made sense.

"We'll supervise to make sure nothing happens." I offered. After a few minutes they agreed and drove we were alone with our drunk halfa best friend in the middle of the night. Tucker was leaning against the wall of the building and tapping away on his PDA

"Do something! If he falls it's our fault!" I snapped.

"I am doing something." He snapped back. Holding my arms tighter around myself ,I nodded.

"What is it now Samantha and Tucker? Ah,Daniel is ." Someone drawled. Clockwork! I recognised the time master's voice from our many visits to his tower with Danny. He shifted into child form and took in the sight of Danny on the roof. Shaking his head he smiled warily.

"Can you help us get him down?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Why?" Tucker frowned in confusion. Clockwork looked nervous as he dragged his hand in mid-air. I knew he was nervous. Everyone had a gesture to show they were nervous. Danny's was to rub the back of his neck, Tucker's was to hold his PDA tightly in his hand, mine was to fiddle with my hair and Clockwork's was to drag his hand in mid-air. The time master muttered something then looked away in embarrassement.

"Can't hear you from up here, up!" Danny sang-said. I face-palmed.

" Dan got out , he's headed this way. He may be hyper too." Clockwork yelled back up then face-palmed himself as he realised what he'd just said. I couldn't hold it in a moment longer. I fell to the ground ,clutching my side's with laughter. Dan ,Danny's evil alterante future self was hyper! A part in the back of my mind was terrifired but the rest of me just couldn't be serious. Suddenly the baritone voice of a very familiar ghost rang through the streets and the words just made me laugh harder.

" I am only half -not a fruitloop. And the bear is callled Millie!"


End file.
